


I'm An Asshole And You're Kind Of Needy

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, friendswithbenefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which friends turned f*ck buddies eventually become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm An Asshole And You're Kind Of Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm cross posting from AFF. It's really just to get a feel of AO3 before I post anything else. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope anyone who comes across this enjoys it :)  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's a good idea right?"

 

Baekhyun could only stare at Chanyeol as he ticked off several reasons why they should be fuck buddies.

"I mean we're both attractive young men with healthy sex drives. And neither of us want a relationship."

Haha, yea..." Baekhyun laughs nervously.

He considers all of Chanyeol's reasons. And in all honesty, the younger man is right. Well, sort of. It's not that Baekhyun doesn't want a relationship, he is just picky. Finding someone to give him a few hours of physical pleasure is one thing. Finding someone who makes him feel good physically, emotionally, and mentally, and for considerably longer? Well that's easier said than done, and Baekhyun is not easy. Though for Chanyeol, he could have been.

When the two first met a little over six months ago, Baekhyun found himself with a huge crush on the gangly male sitting beside him. They had so much in common, it was hard for him not to, and even harder for the two not to become friends.But the more they hung out, the less Baekhyun wanted to get into Chanyeol's pants. The dude is kind of a dick, which is fine for friendship- Baekhyun is no stranger to sass and sarcasm himself- but as far as boyfriend material, Baekhyun needs someone sweeter, more caring. 

"It's harmless fun that we can both benefit from," he barely hears Chanyeol say. "And honestly Baek, you're sexy as hell."

Chanyeol offers Baekhyun a cheeky grin and Baekhyun can't help but return it. Because failed crush or not, Baekhyun is a horny little shit, and this is something he can get behind.

Finally nodding his head in acquiescence, Baekhyun allows Chanyeol to move in for a kiss. 

"Mmm. Do you always taste like apples?"

"It's my chapstick," Baekhyun whispers, unable to catch his breath because, damn, Chanyeol's lips on his feel amazing. 

"I like it. Always wear it for me?" Chanyeol says as he noses at Baekhyun's jaw. 

After admitting this, Chanyeol wastes no time undressing his friend. And once he's done, proceeds to fuck him slowly and deliberately into his leather sofa. 

If it were anyone else, Baekhyun would hate this, because he hates leather, especially when it's already getting so warm out. But his brain is so muddled- the feel of Chanyeol's dick as he sinks deeper into him feels damn good- that he ignores the sweat gathering at the base of his spine. 

 

Everything is so slick and gross as Chanyeol collapses on top of him after they both reach the most mind blowing orgasm- if the way Chanyeol grunted as he spilled into the condom, and the nail marks Baekhyun left down his back were anything to go by- and in that moment of clarity, he reminds himself to never allow Chanyeol to fuck him on his gross leather sofa again.

 

 

_______________

 

 

They've been fucking for two of the eight months that they've know each other. There's no set schedule to their meetings, although Friday night seems to be a weekly favorite. We both need to let off some steam Chanyeol would say. 

Although Baekhyun said he would never get down on Chanyeol's couch again, it's usually where they end up. But Baekhyun is a crafty little fucker, and when Chanyeol has to run to his bedroom to retrieve condoms and lube- the poor kid still hasn't developed the wherewithal to just leave some in the drawer beside the couch- Baekhyun has time to make it to the hall closet to grab an extra throw or bed sheet to spread over it. He refuses to be stuck to Chanyeol's couch again.

When Chanyeol asks why he does it, he simply answers that he's sure the giant's friends appreciate it. 

Sometimes Chanyeol comes over to his place, and there, things are a little different. They still have just as lust filled and just as rough sex. Just on Baekhyun's bed. Those are the nights he feels less like fucktoy, and more like the friend he is supposed to be with added benefits.

As easy as it was for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to become friends, it was just as easy for their two groups of friends to merge. Baekhyun's group was small, not a lot of people could handle his sass. But it was fine because Kyungsoo, his best friend since elementary-after Baekhyun had asked why his eyes were so big, and Kyungsoo retaliated with, "why are you so tiny in general?!"- and their friends Jongdae and Yixing, whom they met in middle school, were the only people he really needed.

Chanyeol felt the same about his friends Jongin and Sehun, both on the university's dance team, and Minseok, co-captain of the soccer team. All very popular, and all very wanted by pretty much everyone on campus. But Jongin was already taken. Kyungsoo just didn't want anyone to know it. He had a hard enough time dealing with Basic Bitches without them wanting to tear his head off for dating one of the hottest guys on campus. They were drawn to each other the minute they met, but of course Kyungsoo had to play hard to get. It wasn't until Jongin got down on his knees in front of all their friends and begged the older for a date, that Kyungsoo gave in. 

Baekhyun was happy to gain them as friends, he liked them all well enough. In fact, Baekhyun liked almost everyone Chanyeol introduced him to. It was only Joonmyun whom Baekhyun had a problem with. He just showed up one day out of nowhere. My tutor for lit, Chanyeol had explained. But the way he didn't seem to fit in with Chanyeol's group, yet was always around, is what really bothered Baekhyun. It had nothing to do with the fact that Chanyeol was spending more and more time with him.

Alone..

Not at all...

"You're being paranoid Baek, he's just a tutor."

"No one asked you, Yixing," Baekhyun grumbles from the pile of books he's so casually hiding behind and totally NOT stalking Chanyeol and Joonmyun.

"Why do they have to study all the way over there? Why can't they sit with us?"

"Why can't you not be weird?" Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun ignores him. "It's like I'm not even here. He didn't even come say hi to me." He pouts.

Jongdae sighs long and suffering. "He didn't say hi to any of us. He's busy."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Not the point."

"Then what is, Baek? Because honestly, I dont know why it matters," Kyunsoo says as he eyes his friend disdainfully. "You two make it perfectly clear that you're just fuck buddies. So what if he wants to spend time with Joon."

"Yea, you're not his boyfriend." Jongdae butts in with a smirk. Leave it to the dark lord and his cackling troll to read him for filth.

Unfortunately, they are right. Chanyeol isn't his boyfriend. They're not dating. But they're friends, and they're fucking each other exclusively. That alone earns him not only the respect of Chanyeol not flaunting other guys in his face, but the honesty of Chanyeol admitting that maybe he wants something more with Joonmyun, and the decency to not string Baekhyun along in case it doesn't work out. 

"You're an ass, you suck, and you're worthless." He points to Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Yixing respectively. They just laugh at him.

He stands with as much dignity as he could possibly have left, gathers his things- he wasnt studying anyway- and leaves the table. He tries to pass by Joonmyun and Chanyeol's table without being noticed, but it doesn't work.

It's Joonmyun who lets out a very friendly "Hi Baekhyun." Why is he so goddamn chirpy this early in the afternoon anyways? What make it worse, is that Chanyeol hadn't even noticed him, eyes wide with surprise as he looks up to see Baekhyun standing just feet away from their table. 

Instead of the warm and friendly hi he had been expecting—or at least some hint in Chanyeol's eyes that they would see each other later—he receieves a question, Chanyeol's tone almost accusatory. "What are you doing in here? I thought you hated the library."

Baekhyun sputters, not a chance of a coherent reply forming on his lips. Chanyeol simply raises a brow, and then things get pretty damn awkward with both Joonmyun and Chanyeol staring at him. But Jongdae, ever the good friend that he is, swoops in to save him.

"We dragged him here. But we were just leaving." 

Chanyeol opens his mouth in a silent ah before averting his gaze—why won't he look at me?— while Jonnmyun continues to stare. Yixing and Kyungsoo also stop at the table to say a quick hi before the four of them prance out of the library. Well, Baekhyun sulked, as Jongdae pointed out.

 

 

It's Friday, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol don't see each other that night. While Chanyeol usually just shows up whenever he feels like it, by 9p.m. he's not there, and he hasn't even sent a text explaining why, not that he owes it to the smaller male or anything. 

Baekhyun is pretty ticked off by the events from earlier at the library, but he is even more horny. So when Chanyeol doesn't show up by 10p.m, neither his pride nor his not jealousy of Joonmyun could win over the stiffness in his pants.

He shoots the younger a text asking him to come over, but when Chanyeol denies him—Hyung and I are going to grab a late dinner— Baekhyun is more hurt than pissed and not even his trusty vibrator could get him out his new found rut. 

Instead he spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and wondering why it even matters that Chanyeol couldn't make time for him, or why he even cares about how much time the younger male spends with Joonmyun hyung~. I'm his fucking hyung, Baekhyun thinks, and he never calls me that.

 

Chanyeol had actually met Joonmyun the previous semester when they shared a British Literature class, grabbing seats next to each other on the first day. It was obvious from day one that Joonmyun was one of the smart kids. He always had an answer and a smile for the professor, and for Chanyeol too when the younger male didn't understand something. Truth be told, Chanyeol was a little bit in like with him. 

But it never went beyond the two talking in class, and sharing notes. Or Joonmyun helping Chanyeol out whenever they happen to run into each other outside of class. And now, a whole semester and a half later, it only made sense that Chanyeol would seek out Joonmyun's help again, now that they shared a World Literature class. Damn the university for wanting to breed well rounded students. Chanyeol isn't stupid. He is just much much better with math. 

It only irks him a little bit that Joonmyun is good with everything, never needing any help from Chanyeol at all. At first Chanyeol felt a little bad, but seeing as how they have become closer this semester, he chooses to believe his tiny hyung when he says he doesn't mind. 

On the other hand, it irks Baekhyun a lot. He had done some digging on Joonmyun, well Kyungsoo had done some digging for him via Jongin- while Yixing and Jongdae judged him- and the more he found out, the more he disliked the guy. "English Literature major with a perfect 4.0 gpa. He's in the Cooper's Honors Program, and part of the World Languages Club, he speaks 3. He also tutors in the writing center-"

"How the fuck does he have so much time to flirt with Chanyeol~~~~" Baekhyun whines while banging his head, none too softly, repeatedly on their kitchen table.

When he looks up, Kyungsoo's eyes are a little wider than normal, and it freaks Baekhyun out a little bit. 

"Baek, I love you. And I think I've proved that by putting up with your whiny ass for the past twelve years, but if you put a knick the table that my mother bought me, I will end you," he says before he gets up and walks out of the kitchen. 

"She bought it for us both as a house warming present," Baekhyun mumbles under his breath.

"What's that?" Kyungsoo pops his head back into the kitchen, eyes narrowed. Damn him and his bionic hearing,

"Nothing!" Baekhyun says in a voice to high to be telling the truth. Kyungsoo cracks a smile, which isn't all that friendly, before leaving again. Baekhyun drops his head back on the table a few seconds later, but then makes a hasty getaway- his chair making a loud screeching noise as he gets up- locking the door to his bedroom before Kyungsoo returns to devour his soul. And over a table too. 

 

 

_______________

 

 

They continue to see eachother almost everyday. But they don't see each other, not like that. Not in the way that Baekhyun has been itching to see Chanyeol, to touch him and be touched. It's been a little over a week since they last hooked up, and truth be told, Baekhyun is going a little crazy. He isn't sure why.

By the time the next Friday comes around, Baekhyun is fucking over it, and he accepts a date for Saturday night. Something he and Chanyeol have never done. Sometimes they share a meal in the form of take out, usually what Baekhyun brings along to Chanyeol's, and some times they don't eat at all, opting to get right down to business. The sex is always a bit rough, and they never make it past Chanyeol's couch. But when did he even start caring about that?

As he gets ready, he hears a knock at his door and he panics. He's not supposed to be here for five more minutes!

He goes to the door in hopes that his date won't be too upset that he has to wait a bit, because Baekhyun has no idea where his fucking keys are. He puts on his best smile and opens the door, apology on his lips, but instead lets out a relieved but annoyed sigh when he sees who it is. 

"I got cheeseburgers from the American place down the street. Bon appetite."

That's a French term, Chanyeol," he bites out as he makes his way back to the bedroom. It doesn't dawn on him that Chanyeol actually brought food this time.

"Yea, whatever," the taller male says as he steps inside. It's then that he gets a good look at Baekhyun as he comes back into the living room.

"Jesus Christ, Baek..."

"What?!" Baekhyun asks annoyed as he turns to look at the man he's been craving, who has unfortunately been m.i.a for the past week and a half.

"Nothing" Chanyeol says, eyes wide. "Just..wow.."

"Proper sentences, Yeol."

"What can I say? You look way too hot. I mean, that's a ridiculous outfit for take out."

"I didn't even know you were coming over." Baekhyun says as he flits around the living room letting out a small yes! as he finally finds the blasted keys.

Chanyeol actually catches on as he watches the smaller continue to move from his bedroom to the kitchen. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, no doubt, out with Jongin.

"Well I didn't know you had a date," Chanyeol blanches. He isn't sure why,but seeing the raven haired male alld olled up for another guy makes something twist in his chest. Baekhyun thinks he might hear something akin to jealousy in his voice, but the taller recovers too quickly as he sits on the couch.

Of course he isn't jealous, you're just projecting. 

Ignoring his own his own feelings, Baekhyun stops in front of Chanyeol to do a small twirl. "Do I really look okay?"

"You do." Chanyeol answers softly, fondness evident in his eyes. But Baekhyun doesn't see the way he looks at him.

There's a pregnant pause between them before Chanyeol inquires about the identity of the lucky guy.

Baekhyun gets the biggest grin, fanning himself because it's suddenly so hot. But then he catches himself and answers, "Huang Zitao," with as much nonchalance as he can muster. He isn't even sure why he is having this conversation with Chanyeol. It's really none of his business. In fact, he isn't even sure why Chanyeol is here, and he asks as much.

"What do you mean? I wanted to see you."

"You see me everyday, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the waist and pulls him into his lap. Burying his face in the older male's neck, he whispers, "You know what I mean Baek. I wanted to be with you."

The words chosen makes Baekhyun's heart skip a beat. He's sad as fuck because he knows Chanyeol doesn't mean it in that way. "You haven't been with me in like, a week and a half. I mean really, how long did you expect me to wait around?"

By now, Baekhyun has turned to Chanyeol and buried his face in the younger's broad chest. He's upset and a little annoyed that Chanyeol thinks he can just show up with greasy burgers in hand, and just have him. But he's kind of, sort of, missed the taller male, so he doesn't want to move away.

"I didn't expect you to wait around, but I didn't expect you to make dates with other guys either."

That's when Baekhyun pulls away. "You dare have a problem with me accepting a date, when you've been spending so much time with-"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Baekhyun leaves his sentence unfinished, rushing to open it. Standing on the other side is his date looking very handsomely dressed in all black.

"Hello Zitao."

Chanyeol stands up to get a better look at the guy. He had seen Zitao around, but he'd never actually talked to the guy. And what do ya know, not only is the bastard tall, he's good looking too.

A silent what the fuck forms on Chanyeol's lips. 

Zitao returns the greeting with a smile on his face. That is until he looks past Baekhyun and sees Chanyeol.

"I didn't know you had company," he says. 

Oh, uh.. I don't. Chanyeol just dropped by." He gestures towards the taller male. "And he won't be here when we get back. Will you Chanyeol?" He turns and gives his friend a sickenly sweet, but obviously fake smile. The kind that says, GET THE FUCK OUT.

"No uh.. I guess not." Chanyeol answers. And with that, Baekhyun and Zitao leave.

"Have a good night!" He yells. He's met with the sound of a slamming door.

 

 

_______________

 

 

"So how was your date with Zitao?" Kyungsoo asks three days later. They haven't seen each other since Saturday, Kyungsoo having some kind of sex marathon with Jongin at his apartment, which Baekhyun did not wan to hear about. All he can think as Kyungsoo talks about how Jongin fucked him up against the wall is poor Chanyeol.

"It was alright. Not like I thought it'd be though."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just didn't feel right, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. How right does it have to feel when you're just looking for a quick fuck?"

Baekhyun doesn't dare answer when the first thing that comes to his mind is Chanyeol.

 

When Baekhyun calls him that night, he wastes no time rushing over. He hasn't fucked Baekhyun in almost two weeks and he isn't even sure why he cares when he can have pretty much anyone, guy or girl, that he wants on campus.

When they get together at Baekhyun's place, they never just get right to it. They are friends after all, and friends talk. But Chanyeol doesn't breathe a word about his date with Zitao as they make out on Baekhyun's non leather- way more comfy than Chanyeol's will ever be- couch, opting instead to talk about how much easier his World Lit class has been lately. 

Chanyeol has always talked a lot, and Baekhyun has never minded, even as the kisses that Chanyeol trails down his jaw and neck become a bit sloppy. But something about the topic today is grating on Baekhyun's nerves. He's trying so hard to enjoy the feel of Chanyeol's hand rubbing up and down the inside of his thigh. But Chanyeol just won't shut the fuck up about Joonmyun! 

So he interrupts the taller. "Chanyeol can we just..get to it?" He asks meekly, folding under Chanyeol's intense stare. Baekhyun has never asked to just get to it.

"Um.. okay.. sure."

Chanyeol leans in and begins kissing Baekhyun. Their kisses have never been quite sweet, always full of lust and wanting to just feel each other. But Chanyeol seems to enjoy them, and usually Baekhyun does too. But today he's not, and Chanyeol can tell. Pulling back, he eyes Baekhyun wearily.

"Is this okay?" He asks.

"Yes.. yes it's... I just.." He eyes Chanyeol while hoping the taller sees somethng. Sees that, no it's really not okay. What does Joonmyun have that I don't?? 

He takes Chanyeol's hand and puts it on his lap. Because evEn if his mind is taunting him with thoughts of Chanyeol maybe kissing Joonmyun and touching Joonmyun, his body- his heart- still wants him. Still reacts to him.

Feeling Baekhyun's fully hard cock in his palm, Chanyeol smiles and leans back in, this time kissing down Baekhyun's jaw as he slides his other palm just under his shirt to land harsh and bruising on his hip as he pulls Baekhyun down and beneath him.

This should feel good. This should feel amazing, it always does. But Baekhyun is squirming underneath him and if Chanyeol had any doubts before about everything being alright, they're gone now. 

"Baek. I don't.. You act like you don't want me to touch you."

"Not true," Baekhyun says (lies), voice breathy like all the other times he's come undone under Chanyeol's touch (faking it). But he makes no move to get closer.

"Baek please-"

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Goddamn it, Chanyeol, just fuck me!"

When the taller makes no move to act on Baekhyun's request, the older man gets fruatrated and says something he knows he'll regret. But fine, if Chanyeol fucking wants Joonmyun so bad, Baekhyun might as well let him go.

"You know what, don't. I can't do this anyway."

Chanyeol sits quietly for a minute before answering. "Okay.. Okay, we don't have to do this tonight. I-"

"No! Chanyeol, not tonight. I mean.. I can't do this." He gestures between them, hoping to convey all his misery and want with pleading eyes and swift hand movements. "Not this..us..whatever it may be..anymore." 

"What? Why?"

Baekhyun laughs. "Because I'm tired? Because you don't even care enough to bed me properly?!"

"We always use your bed!"

"But never YOURS!"

Chanyeol is beyond confused because what the fuck. Baekhyun has never complained before. In fact, Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun liked riding him in his living on the couch. He's never said other wise. And besides-

"You're the one that mounts me on the couch before I've even finished a meal. Honestly Baek, what is your problem? You're acting like a prissy..needy little-" The icy glare from Baekhyun stops him dead in his tracks and he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Yea well you're acting like a fucking asshole!" Baekhyun yells. "You don't even see-"

Chanyeol has no idea what to say because he has no idea when this became about seeing anything. When this became more than two people fulfilling physical needs with someone they happen to know and trust. Nothing more. Baekhyun never wanted anything more. Even if Chanyeol did. But wait-

"Just go." Baekhyun whispers. 

"Baek please-"

"Get the fuck out, Chanyeol!"

When the taller leaves, he slams the door behind him. Fuck Baekhyun and his neighbors. 

He heads to the campus cafe, needing something sweet to get him out of this funk. He doesn't even know why he's in a funk to begin with, but chocolate always helps. He isn't expecting to run into Joonmyun whose studying at a table near the front counter. They talk for a little bit, unaware of the brown haired male watching them from across the cafe. When Joonmyun asks if Chanyeol wants to join him for pizza, he gratefully declines, opting instead to go home to a hopefully quiet house. As much as he loves Jongin, he doesn't want to hear his sex sounds through their unfortunately thin walls. 

He hugs Joonmyun, pays for his purchase, and leaves. Joonmyun also packs up and gets ready to leave. He only makes it a few steps outside of the cafe when he hears a voice calling his name. 

"Jongdae, hi."

"You do know Baek and Chanyeol are fucking, right?"

"Umm. No?" Joonmyun says unintelligently.

"Yea," Jongdae spits out. "So whatever he's trying to get you to," he gestures wildly "..do..with..him..." he narrows his eyes, " don't..."

Joonmyun scratches the back of his neck. He is a pretty smart guy, but right now he is confused and totally beside himlf, and he says just as much.

"Okay look, Baek likes Chanyeol, and he won't admit it. But I think I've known him long enough to know when he likes someone, and it's killing him that Chanyeol couldn't give two shits about his feelings because he likes someone else."

Joonmyun just shakes his head. He has no idea what this has to do with him, but he is afraid to say because Jongdae is actually kind of scary right now, no matter how cute Joonmyun thinks he is. And Jongdae must be psychic because he saighs in exaperation before yelling out, "He likes you, you idiot!"

When realization finally dawns on Joonmyun, he can't help but laugh, but the tapping of Jondae's foot shuts him right up. 

"Oh no! I don't... I mean I like Chanyeol, he's a good kid. But not..not like that." 

Jongdae eyes him as if he is trying to decide whether or not he should believe a word the other says. So Joonmyun keeps talking. 

"It started off as tutoring, but I really like hanging out with him, and then I met you guys. And honestly, now I hang around for a totally different reason."

Jongdae looks at him expectantly.

"This is embarrassing." Joonmyun laughs nervously. "But um, I wanted to.. to get close to you."

Jongdae's face drops. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it because he has no idea what to say. Joonmyun steps closer, feeling emboldened by the fact that he has just rendered the sassy male in front of him speechless. "So um, if you aren't too upset with me, I'm on my way to dinner...?"

That snaps Jongdae out of it. "Are you asking me out?" He asks, voiced filled with disbelief and something akin to awe. 

"Are you saying yes?" Joonmyun asks with a smirk. 

Jongdae doesn't answer. He simply walks off in the direction of the food court. Joonmyun stands stunned, not entirely sure how to take the rejection. When Jongdae turns around and sees that he isn't following, he walks back and grabs Joonmyun by the hand to drag him along while finally answering, "I like Mexican."

 

 

Well, Jongdae won't be getting any Mexican tonight!

 

_______________

 

 

He shows up at Baekhyun's apartment with reinforcements: mint chocolate chip ice cream and cheddar cheese pringles. He drags Baekhyun to the couch and runs to grab two spoons and a blanket from the hall closet. 

"What happened? Tell your Dae baby all about it." 

Baekhyun scowls at the way Jongdae is treating him like some kid. But deep down, he appreciates it more than anything, Taking a huge spoonful of ice cream and stuffing it into his mouth, followed by a stack of pringles, Baekhyun mutters, "Chanyeol and I broke up."

"I thought you weren't dating, though?"

"God, Jongdae, you know what I meant."

"I do. But okay, tell me why."

"He didn't have the balls to cut me loose and go after what he really wanted, so I did it for him."

Jongdae eyes him thoughtfully before pulling him close and letting his head fall on his shoulder. "You know Baek, I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell him the truth. This whole, 'I don't want a relationship' thing was bound to backfire on you eventually. Chanyeol is just the unlucky son of a bitch who made it happen."

The share a laugh and Baekhyun wonders that if he had just told Chanyeol sooner about his crush, which obviously wasn't as dead as he thought, and if he had just admitted, to himself first of all when the feelings started to creep back in, if all of this would have turned out different. But then he thinks about Joonmyun and how perfect he is and how he really can't blame Chanyeol for liking someone like him. 

"I'm not an idiot Jongdae. Even if I wanted to admit what this was, what I wanted it to be, in the beginning, why would I put myself out there to be rejected outright when it's obvious where his feelings lie in the way he talked about Joonmyun."

Jongdae stiffens. FUCK! Of course this is about Joonmyun! Jongdae is excited and furious and so annoyed with his friend that he can't even sort the feelings out in order to even begin to tell Baekhyun how stupid he is. He tries, but all that comes out are whimpers which turn into hisses, and then frustrated sighs. 

Baekhyun looks a little put out, and he pats Jongdae on the back to make sure his friend isn't chocking, which just makes Jongdae even madder. He pushes Baekhyun away and finally, he's able to come up with something that at least resembles a complete sentence. 

"Idiot! No! Not like that!"

"What, do I need to do the heimlich?!" Baekhyun asks, eyes wide. "Do I need to call emergency?" 

Baekhyun is about two seconds away from freaking out when Jongdae grabs him by the shoulders, takes a deep breath and says, "They're not dating you idiot mother-". Baekhyun slaps a hand over his mouth before he can finish. He eyes Jongdae, one of the most important people in his life, someone who would never lie to him, as if he just spoke blasphemy. 

"And how do you know that?

"Well for one, Joonmyun asked me out. But we didn't get to do anything because you called me crying like a little bitch!"

Baekhyun flinches at Jongdae's harsh name calling before he scoffs. "All that proves is that Chanyeol has a one sided crush then."

"No, it proves that you're both stupid, and that Chanyeol doesn't know how to express himself like normal people. All he has is this, puppy dog, sort of admiration for Joonmyun. He's just his favorite hyung."

Baekhyun's heart drops. He's been rather ugly to Joonmyun on a few occassions, having to blame things like hunger and being tired for his very shitty, very unnecessary attitude. Joonmyun always forgives him and it almost makes Baekhyun mad just thinking about how goddamn perfect the guy is. But then Jongdae says, "I'll have you know that Chanyeol talks about you to him all the time. And Joonmyun put up with it because he cares about Chanyeol like a little brother. Also-" Jongdae preens like the cat that got the cream. "He wanted to get to know me. All this time, he wanted to get to know me." 

Baekhyun realizes then and there, just how bad he fucked up. 

"I'll say." Leave it to Jongdae to add his two cents when no one asked. 

 

 

_______________

 

 

Truth be told, Baekhyun is too much of as whimp to call Chanyeol up and apologize. He's kind of hoping word gets around that he misses the giant oaf, and that he's totally willing to try this relationship thing with him if Chanyeol still wants him. 

Unfortunately, Jongdae never butts in when you want him to, and it's not until a few days later that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have any kind of contact with each other in the form of a coincidental run in in the courtyard. 

"Hi," Baekhyun says while staring at his feet, too ashamed, and suddenly shy to make eye contact with Chanyeol.

But once again, Chanyeol is an idiot who can't even greet anyone properly, and instead says "Do you ever feel like you made a mistake, but can't bring yourself to admit it?"

Well that's certainly not what he expected. Baekhyun is going to kill Jongdae's lying ass. 

"If you're implying that sleeping with me was a mistake then-"

"Well yea." Chanyeol's eyes go wide. "Wait! I mean no!"

"Save it, Chanyeol."

No, Chanyeol wants to explain, he has to. But Baekhyun won't stop walking so he does the only thing he can think of, stepping in front of the smaller male, dropping to his knees, and then hugging him around the waist and holding on for dear life.

Baekhyun stops in his tracks, stunned, and embarrassed beyond what he imagined he ever could be.

"Wha the hell- Chanyeol get up!" He hisses. 

"No. Not until you listen to me." Chanyeol says as he hugs Baekhyun's wait even tighter.

Baekhyun tries to shake the taller male off of him, but he won't budge. They have receieved more than a few weird looks from passers by and Baekhyun just wants the ground to open up and swallow them both whole.

"Chanyeol-" he starts, but the idiot just holds tighter and shakes his head. "We're in the middle of the goddamn courtyard."

"Don't care."

Baekhyun sighs, how does he ever even like someone so childish. "Fine. My place." He finally gives in. Chanyeol smiles and stands tall. "Okay."

 

As it turns out, Chanyeol is just an idiot who doesn't know how to properly court someone. He explains to Baekhyun how he thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen after laying eyes on him in their shared calculus class. 

On the day that he finally talked tot he smaller male, he planned to ask him out, but he got scared and all he could do was ask to borrow notes from the previous class. Baekhyun had stared at him weirdly, because Chanyeol was actually in the last class, but Baekhyun gave him the notes anyway. When Chanyeol returned them, he still couldn't bring himself to ask the beautiful male out. But it didn't matter, because after that, Baekhyun had always talked to him, thus starting their friendship.

Baekhyun is little stunned hearing all of this. Sure he had had a crush on Chanyeol as well, and maybe had they been honest with each other, they could have avoided all this mess. 

Instead of the happy welcoming Chanyeol thought his confession would being him, he gets a punch to the gut.

"You're a goddamn idiot!" Baekhyun yells, but Chanyeol takes it all in stride.

"Does this mean you don't like me?" He chockes out. 

Baekhyun just chuckles and answers him with kiss. 

Minutes later, Baekhyun is dragging him along, and when they reach the bedroom, he removes his shirt before lying on the bed in what he hopes is a seductive mannner. 

"Mmm, is this that amazing make up sex I'm always hearing about?" Chanyeol asks as he makes quick work of the fly of the smaller's jeans, then sliding them off slowly.

Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol pulls away and throws his pants somewhere in the half lit room. "It is." He answers coyly. "But the real questions is, how do you want me?"

Chanyeol just about has his shirt off when he promptly chokes on air, stopping right as he's pulling it over his head when he hears Baekhyun's question. He thinks for a minute making sure he heard the petite male right. Finally remembering where he is and what they're about to do, he removes his shirt and stares at the half naked male on the bed.

"What?"

Feeling something shift in the room, Baekhyun sits up with intentions of making it a little lighter.

"Too many clothes," he says as he starts to undo Chanyeol's belt. 

"Baek, what did you say?" Chanyeol is sure he heard right, but he wants to be 1000 percent sure, because there are things that he wants. Oh god there are things he wants, that he's never got to try with the smaller male for fear of offending him or just plain freaking him out.

As deft hands make work of the fly on Chanyeol's jeans he repeats, although a bit softer, "I said... how do you want me?"

 

Chanyeol swallows thickly. God is this really happening?

"I've uh.. I've never fucked you doggy before," he says.

Baekhyun looks up at him and Chanyeol can feel the breath leaving his lungs as Baekhyun agrees to his request.  
"Really?" He asks.

Baekhyun nods, and Chanyeol leans down to place a rough kiss on his lips before telling him to lie on his stomach.

Baekhyun does as he's told. But instead of being told to lift his hips or feeling Chanyeol remove his underwear, he feels the taller male lie on top of him, hard cock pressing into his ass as Chanyeol starts placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

"I want you," he says between kisses, "face down..ass up. Wanna fuck you open.. Wanna fuck you so hard" he says as he ruts against Baekhyun, "that you don't forget who you belong to."

It's then that he sits up and slowly removes the male's underneath him underwear. Baekhyun lifts his hips to assist him, and once Chanyeol has got him naked and anticipating the no doubt unbelievable fuck he's about to receive, Chanyeol coaxes him onto his back.

Confused, Baekhyun asks, But I thought you wanted-"

"Well get to that later.." Chanyeol cuts him off. "Right now, I wanna make sure my boyfriend experiences pleasure beyond measure."

Baekhyun giggles a little and Chanyeol facepalms in embarrassment.

"I swear I didn't mean to rhyme."

Baekhyin full on laughs now. "It's okay," he says as he smiles up at Chanyeol, and the latter's heart stops as he looks down at the smile that had drawn him to the older male. The most beautiful smile he's seen in all of Seoul. Mine, he thinks before recapturing Baekhyun's lips. 

"You always tatse so sweet. I wonder.. if you tatse like this everywhere..?

"You've had my didck in your mouth. You tell me."

Chanyeol laughs. "That's not what I meant. I know you taste sweet here-" He presses a kiss to the smaller's mouth. 

"Here." He takes one of Baekhyun's hard nipples and swirls his toungue around it before kissing down his chest and stomach.

He continues his praise, placing kisses on each thigh. "I love these," he says.

Then finally licking Baekhyun's cock from the base to the head, he teases, "And I know you taste sweet here. But what I wanna know.." He doesnt finish his sentence, opting instead to show Baekhyun exactly what it is he is thinking by flattening his tongue and pressing it to Baekhyun's asshole.

"Ohhhh my god." The smaller whines. 

Chanyeol grins cheekily and smacks his ass. "Just Chanyeol." He teases.

When the foreplay is done, true to his word, Chanyeol fucks him harder than he has before. But this time, it feels so much more amazing.

Baekhyun comes with a scream of Chanyeol's name. The way he clenches around Chanyeol's cock coupled with his tiny mewls as Chanyeol fucks him through it, has the taller man coming harder than he ever has before. 

When he's done, he ties the condom off and tosses it in the trash before lying back down next to the smaller. 

"You'll have to do laundry tomorrow. I can't possibly shower now, don't have the engery." He says as he wraps Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun doesn't answer, and Chanyeol can hear how his breathing changes, and feel how his heart beats a little faster. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. 

Baekhyun shakes his head yes. It's subtle and Chanyeol can't help but feel like he is missing something. But before he can inquire, Baekhyun speaks up.

"So... boyfriend, huh?"

Chanyeol stiffens, remembering how he hadn't even asked Baekhyun's permission. Andi that wasn't inbad enough, he remembers that oh yea, Baekhyun doesn't even want to be anybody's boyfriend. 

Heart heavy, and eyes blinking back a sting, Chanyeol finally says, "R-right. No I mean.. I didn't mean to say-"

Baekhyun turns to face the taller and can't help but laugh because he's never seen Chanyeol so distressed. His brow is furrowed and his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. 

Baekhyun lets him suffer a few seconds longer before leaning in and pressing a very sweet, yet very passionate kiss to his lips. 

"I think I could get used to that."

Chanyeol smiles brighter than the sun before he envelopes Baekhyun in a bone crushing hug. They fall asleep together tangled up in arms and in love.


End file.
